Haunted
by xtaintedlovex
Summary: Iruka Umino, an orphan, his parents were killed during a operation. Both were scientist. Their latest project kyuubi. Their last notes, are left with iruka. Now Iruka must flee the wrath of a killer stalker. Kakashi must prortect him from harm RR
1. Default Chapter

Haunted

Iruka, an orphan, his parents were killed during a operation. Both were scientist. Their latest project kyuubi. Their last notes, and the key to the notes are with their one and only son. Now Iruka must flee the wrath of a killer stalker. That will do anything to get the notes. Kakashi, secret agent, is sent to protect him, and the notes from this mysterious killer.

Prologue

__

Riiiiiing rinnnng The phone echoed down the hall. A man in his early twenties cam running.

"Hello?" Iruka spoke into the phone.

"Is this Mr. Iruka Duragai?" A mysterious voice asked, Iruka frowned something made him feel scared.

"Yes, how may I help you." Iruka said cheerfully.

"I know who you really are." The man said scarily, Iruka was shaken to the core.

"Who are you?" Iruka demanded, his hands shaking.

"You can call me your boyfriend." The man snickered, and with that he hung up.

"Oh my." Iruka said shaken. "Who is he?" he muttered, "How did he know?" he asked again. A million other questions flashed through his mind but the biggest lingered.

-New York Restaurant-

"Hatake, Kakashi, I presume," The man said, as he shook Kakashi's hand.

"Correct as ever?" Kakashi said as he smiled, "Hokage-sir."

"I see you remember my name." Hokage smiled, "We have a problem. My Niece and Nephew in law, the one with the KOP that died about 15 years ago. You remember, you remember as always." Hokage said, as he saw Kakashi nod, "Their son Iruka Umino was threatened but some organization. We are not sure of that right now. But I want you to go and protect him." Hokage pleaded with Kakashi, "I really need your help."

"I don't know," Kakashi said hesitantly, "I am a teacher, I can't just leave them." he added.

"I got that taken care of if you agree." Hokage said pleasantly, "I-"

"Okay I'll do it, for a you sir as always." Kakashi cut off Hokage.

"Thank you, there might be something in it for you." Hokage said smiling.

"I'll get started right away." Kakashi said with a sigh, "But does he know of this."

"Umm," Hokage twiddled his thumbs, "That's the problem…" he trailed off, Kakashi rolled his eyes, he knew that there was something wrong with this whole thing, "He's scared, don't scare him anymore. Please protect him, you have to make him trust you." Hokage added, with a sigh.

"Got that, I will take my leave. I will make my approach tomorrow." Kakashi said politely.

"Sharp as always." Hokage said smiling, "Just as your parents." Kakashi stiffened, he bowed and sharply left the restaurant.

"Oh damn." Kakashi said stiffly.

"Why did I do that?"

A.N How did you like it? Should I continue??? Should I huh huh?? Well well I want your onions and if enough of you say YOU SUX then I'll still write it LOL anyways… . Please Review I need motivation… Sorry if this is making you review but heh please please review… . then I will love you forever!

TBC…depends on you JK


	2. Found

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oops didn't put one for chapter 1.…. Oh well you all know that I don't own Naurto. If did It would be gay full of Yaoi-ness tee hee hee!

A.N Okay so chapter 2 YAY some people have read it Okay I lub u reviewers tee hee hee. Okay so you'll maybe find something that you like in this chapter. There are no Sakura bashings cos frankly there is no Sakura to bash…. T.T I wanna bash someone…. Oh well I guess I'll have to deal ne?

-Iruka-

He woke with a start, sweat pouring down his head and back. He panted for breath as he awoke from his dream. He clutched his head in terror and stared wide eyed at the wall in front of him.

__

Ring riiiiiiiing

Iruka jerked at the sound of the phone ringing. For the past week the phone had kept ringing. He never picked up the phone, he was always terrified, he never left the house. It was driving him insane. With trembling hands, he picked up the phone.

"You have been ignoring me." The man said in a angry tone of voice.

"Who are you?" Iruka asked, licking his chapped lips.

"You always ask, I'm your boyfriend. Stop sleeping with the principal." The man said in a furious voice, "Or I will kill the bitch."

"What?!?" Iruka asked bewildered, "I'm not sleeping with her."

"Don't you dare lie to me!" The man hissed, "I have something for you. Look out the bedroom window." Iruka complied, and looked through the window. There was only an empty street, occasionally a car would pass, but other than that there was nothing.

Suddenly a car burst into flames, the smoke rising made a animal shape. Iruka gasped, he clutched the window sill in terror. He had his other hand to his mouth, crying.

"Did you like my present?" The man asked, Iruka ran over to the phone, and slammed it down.

Iruka couldn't sleep now, he frantically shoved some clothes and got dressed. He was going away from California.

Far Away…

-Kakashi-

__

Riiiiiing Riiiiiiing

Kakashi flipped open his cell phone.

"Yello?" Kakashi answered the call.

"Kakashi?" Hokage asked.

"Oh sir, I'm sorry." Kakashi said grinning, knowing that he was just making fun of the Hokage.

"-sigh- Iruka moved someplace." Hokage said urgently, "He left the day before yesterday, he did a very good job of losing people."

"I know, but I'm not the copy agent for nothing! I tracked him he's in Michigan." Kakashi said happily.

"I see you have gotten everything under control." Hokage said, "You have to meet him soon."

"Yes sir." Kakashi mock saluted, the Hokage sighed and turned off the phone. Kakashi was grinning he was driving, the way to Mr. Onimu's brand new house, in Falls avenue.

-Iruka-

"Hello you must be the new neighbor!" A man said cheerfully, "Hello I'm Tom Sabver." he held out his hand. Iruka took it, and shook it.

"My name is Monty Onimu." Iruka held out his hand. Tom squinted his eyes.

"I've think I've seen you before…. But your name doesn't sound familiar." Tom tapped his finger on his chin, "Oh you damn bastard your lying your Iruka!" Tom said happily, "Remember high school?" Iruka slapped his forehead, he had to run into an old friend. Just his luck.

"Yea you figured me out." Iruka sighed, he replied apologetically, "I had to lie to you. It's a secret though." Iruka warned, Tom came up behind Iruka and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's fine with me, but you were the prettiest boy in out class. Some people thought you were a girl." Tom whispered into Iruka's ears, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Umm I have to get settled here first." Iruka stammered, blushing. Tom nodded and let go.

"See ya around." Tom winked and stepped outside. Kakashi watched from the woods, he shook his head. Inside he wanted to punch Tom, for more reasons. The reasons to outnumbered the reasons not to. But he was smart and stayed in the woods.

He saw that Iruka went into the kitchen and got something out of the drawer. He was coming out the back door and coming this way. Kakashi moved fast, he climbed the nearest tree.

Iruka made his way in to the forest. He sensed someone, he swore he saw someone there with gray or silver hair.

"Come out!" Iruka said holding out the knife. Kakashi grinned, but stayed where he was. Suddenly the knife came trough the leaves, maybe a inch or two from his face. He leaped down form the branch. Iruka gasped, _he moves so silently and like a panther. _Iruka thought admiring the way Kakashi moved.

Kakashi held up his hands, "I'm unarmed." Kakashi said calmly, Iruka took out the gun and held it up in front of him.

"Why were you there?" Iruka asked, _he can't be the stalker, his voice is too different and you feel comfortable when he talks, where as when the stalker talks, you feel this chill._

"I was sent here." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"By whom?" Iruka asked, eyeing Kakashi.

"Someone that wants you alive. My name is Kakashi Hatake, by the way." Kakashi said with a grin, "You need protection, from this crazed dude." Kakashi reasoned, Iruka faulted and fell forward. He hadn't had sleep for a couple of days. Kakashi caught him as he fainted.

Kakashi sat, his back to the tree and Iruka's head on his lap. _He looks so angelic. I saw the pictures, but the real thing is more alive and beautiful. _Kakashi thought as he brushed away a strand of hair. He sighed and moved his hand in Iruka's hair, loving the feel of the silky hair.

Iruka jumped up with a start. He glanced around and looked horrified at Kakashi. Kakashi raised his arms again, a sign of peace.

"I didn't hurt you." Kakashi said truthfully, "You really do need a person protecting you if you faint like that all the time." Kakashi grinned.

"Alright you can stay. But! I'm only doing this because you probably wont leave if I ask you to." Iruka said grudgingly, Kakashi nodded and grinned.

"I made a promise and I ain't leaving till I complete it." Kakashi said happily, "Plus I like you." Kakashi left the horrified Iruka behind.

"Wait What?!?!?!??!"

A/N hahah Kakashi has the hots for Iruka… BWAHAHAHA everyone's hitting one Iruka. Poor him well stayed in tuned for the next chappie.

TBC


End file.
